


Confetti Moments

by St_Raven



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Raven/pseuds/St_Raven
Summary: Time as Nellie experiences it after her death.
Kudos: 1





	Confetti Moments

The last thing she remembers is her mom giving her the locket, then... Falling. Falling. Falling. She's angry, beyond angry. She's fucking furious, but more than all, she's broken. Her heart completely shattered beyond repair. Worst of all, she's almost not surprised at all. The little voice in her head is whispering furiously about how this has happened before. Happened on the last night, THAT night. That wasn't real though, dad acted like it never happened. Abigail wasn't real anyways, at least that's what everyone said. She never really could believe their version of that night. She knew it wasn't a dream, but every time she got close to revealing what happened her throat closed up or the other's just gave her that stupid, patient, patronizing look that showed they never really believed her. Even heard her. So yeah, she's beyond pissed and when her mother has the gull to appear in a memory, she spends what feels like an eternity fighting with her. Every single bad memory of her was unleashed. The final night was a constant appearance in her memories. At first Nellie didn't understand what was happening, but over time she noticed something. The memories she found herself in followed the eb and flow of her emotions. When she felt the most broken, she was back in the car with Luke, helpless as he got well one last time all while she was in a living nightmare. Not only did Nell see herself as The Bent-Neck Lady but she witnessed herself in the car with Luke. The is no way to explain it, but she now was part of this moment in multiple ways.

Nellie watches Arthur die over and over again. Until she can't even find strength anymore. This is when things first started changing. At some point she just desperately wished to remember what his skin felt like under her cheek. The thrum of his heartbeat under her ear, beating steadily, strong, reassuring. Immediately, she can feel herself relaxing into his warmth, the safety he's offering. Inhaling deeply she feels the last of her tension ease out.

"There you go honey, that's it," she can hear the smile in his voice before even looking up, "I'm so proud of you," Arthur says as he gleams. She almost doesn't want to look up, this happened before, but he's right here. There's really no doubt in her mind that the mere thought of him, brought him to her side. Quickly, Nell looks up and begins crying.

"You're actually here, you're really here. I just, I can't believe you're here," Nell replies.

A shudder racks through her body, relief sinking out of her pours.

Arthur pulls her gently toward him, until he has her wrapped under his arm, head cradled on his chest as she simply listens to the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. The feel of the slight rise of his chest with every beat of his heart. For some time, they stay like that simply cherishing each other's presence.

"You amaze me," Arthur says, "I'm so glad to finally be home once again. I've been waiting for you, watching you as you struggled alone. I'm so sorry you had to do that without me."

"I have you here now, that's all I ever wanted was you back with me," she replies. Taking a moment to think, she adds "I missed you so much, I have so much to say but I don't know where to start. "

"I'm not going anywhere, I was never far. You couldn't see me for so long, but I knew your brilliant self would find yourself back to me"

"I have you here now, that's all I ever wanted was you back with me," she replies. Taking a moment to think, she adds "I missed you so much, I have so much to say but I don't know where to start. "

"I'm not going anywhere, I was never far. You couldn't see me for so long, but I knew your brilliant self would find yourself back to me"

Eventually, Nellie thinks of Theo and their last fight. Shifting, she sees herself grab at Theo's hand yanking it to the floor. Instantly she recoils, "I'm so sorry, I never should of done that. I was just so desperate to connect with Arthur, but I found him again," she finishes as she hangs her head. Young Theo grabs her hand, "I believe you, I've always had your back."

Theo stands with her as a storm rages around them. Nell runs up to Theo asking if she would join her for a tea party. Theo taking her hand as they stand in front of their mom. The moment shatters as Olivia steps forward.

As if being burnt, Eleanor recoils back, "You are not allowed near me. You do not deserve to even speak to me right now," she shouts.

Before Olivia can reply, Nell finds herself with Shirley as they're tending to baby kittens. Adorable little blobs in their hands, the kittens meow as they're pet. Nell feels the warmth from the kitten, soft fur under her fingertips, she pulls the kitten close to her chest and feels the small vibrations that tell her the kittens purring.

Shirley is excitedly sharing with her how she found the kittens in a shed.

Soon she's at Shirley's house, watching her family fight during the funeral. Her funeral.

Anger surfaces and suddenly her casket is knocked ajar. Stepping backwards, she walks into Arthur who simply let's his hands rest on her shoulders.

"It's okay, you're okay. I know this is a lot. Things don't happen like they used to. They all just kind of fall around you. I know you're starting to figure it out though, it's hard to put into words," Arthur reassures. Understand seeps from his fingers to her and she understand what he means.

Slowly, with intention she decides to imagine Luke. She needs to see him again and make sure he's okay.

It's his two year anniversary of sobriety as the Crain's and their better half's gather around Luke. Beaming, Luke blows out the candle and looks around at everyone taking in the moment. Unbidden, tears fall across her cheeks. She knew he would do it.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder she turns around and finds her dad smiling softly at her. Rushing forwards, Eleanor gathers her dad into her arms squeezing tightly. Though they didn't talk about that night, she never blamed him. She saw the heaviness to his shoulders, the drag of his feet since he lost his wife. Journeys end in lovers meeting. She lost Arthur and never recovered, which gave her even greater insight on her dad. Spinning round, Hugh and his daughter dance in a stolen moment from her wedding.

Smiling, Nell sways with him and they exchange quiet words together.

"I've been waiting to see you again, but I knew I would in time."


End file.
